


Her Moon

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, fight me, it's my girl's birthday she deserves happiness, the other ships are there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Petra isn’t a musician by any means, but that doesn’t mean she’s not a romantic





	Her Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't come into work today, it's Dorothea's birthday.
> 
> Thanks to @Isnt_It_Pretty for beta reading my bullshit, please read her Sylvix fics they fuel my soul.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music used.

Petra was skilled at many things: she could hunt pretty much anything, drive both automatic and manual vehicles, swim for three hours straight and had the audacity to gym twice a day without fail. Being bilingual was also something that not a lot of people had going for them, and not to mention she could cook a mean fish.  
  
While her skills were varied and certainly impressive, there was one thing she didn’t understand: music.  
  
Sure, Petra could sing along to anything on the radio, albeit she was by no means an angelic voice, but she could hold a tune for a while (and even more so when intoxicated.) Petra was more of an appreciator of music. She’d gladly listen to anything that was playing, able to appreciate the work that went into creating even the simplest of songs.  
  
One of Petra’s favourite past times was sitting and listening to the music Dorothea created. She would get lost in the melodies and beats produced with years of experience. It was no wonder Dorothea was able to book gigs at clubs regularly, she was a master of her craft. Petra’s heart practically melted when she heard Dorothea talk about music: the woman’s eyes would light up and sparkle as she showed the different beats and harmonic progressions, playing samples done by herself and musicians from the past.  
  
Petra always wondered what would happen if their roles were reversed? What if she were a DJ able to make music that made others happy? Perhaps in some parallel universe this was the case, but the here and now was drastically different.  
  
Still, Petra felt that Dorothea was the prime musician - a celebrated songstress in an Opera company for a while before she went to university.  
  
Which is why she was nervously standing outside outside of Sylvain’s dorm room on a Monday afternoon, her hand balled into a fist and trembling. She had been psyching herself up to knock for the last five minutes but there was something stopping her. It was foolish, as Sylvain was not a bad person: sure, he would flirt with pretty much anyone and anything (Ingrid told Petra the story of how he flirted with a scarecrow one time,) but he had always been kind to Petra, even though the two didn’t have much in common apart from Dorothea.  
  
Sylvain was Dorothea’s DJ accomplice, Petra was Dorothea’s life accomplice.  
  
Petra gulped and raised her fist to the door. Sylvain was the only person who could help her.  
  
Just as she was about to knock, the door opened.  
  
But it wasn’t Sylvain standing there.  
  
It was Felix.  
  
“Oh, Felix! G-Good afternoon,” Petra stumbled and lowered her fist, thinking it would look threatening. The older boy had his hair tied back as usual, and wore a blue flannel and black rimmed glasses.  
  
“Macneary,” Felix grunted, leaning on the door frame with his usual scowl etched into his face.  
  
“I thought I could sense someone out here.”  
  
“Ah, well,” Petra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Felix was a force to be reckoned with, but she couldn’t shake the fact that he had glasses on.  
  
“I am having wonder if Sylvain is present?” she asked in a small voice, avoiding the amber gaze.  
  
Felix pushed the door open with his foot to reveal Sylvain, sitting on his bed in only a blue t-shirt and briefs.  
  
“Petra! What do I owe the pleasure?” The red headed boy grinned and sat up straight.  
  
Petra flicked her gaze between Felix and Sylvain, putting two and two together. She instantly choked on her own breath.  
  
“Gck, take my apologies! I can be coming back later!”  
  
“Nah, it’s fine,” Sylvain assured the foreign girl, waving her worry away like a cloud.  
  
“Felix was just leaving. The madman is off to class.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes and shrugged his backpack on his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
“Goodbye, love you too!” Sylvain called out, but got no response. With a shake of his head, he beckoned Petra into the room.  
  
“So, what can I do for you, my dear?” Sylvain asked again, placing his hands behind his head with a friendly grin.  
  
“Well, I…” Petra thought for a minute on how to phrase her desire. She locked her fingers together nervously.  
  
“I am needing your help with something, but it this is to be kept a secret from everyone.”  
  
“Ooh, a secret?! Juicy! Tell me everything,” Sylvain babbled as his eyes lit up. He was just as bad as Dorothea when the word ‘secret’ was in question.  
  
“Well, next week is Dorothea’s day of being...I mean, birthday,” Petra began as she rocked back on her heels.  
  
“And I am...wanting to do something for her that requires your assistance.”  
  
“Me? Well if you need her to fall in love with you again I don’t think I’ll be much help,” Sylvain teased, but let out a weak chuckle at the death stare he got from Petra.  
  
“I am not in agreement,” she muttered darkly with her arms folded. If Sylvain were to even _ look _ at Dorothea with his ‘signature smoulder’ Petra would make sure he would never see the light of day again.  
  
“I’m kidding, Petra,” Sylvain quickly waved a hand.  
  
“Good,” was the curt response, then Petra began to explain her reason for coming.  
  
“Sylvain, I am asking for your musical abilities. I know Dorothea and you are having a performance on her birthday next Saturday, but I am wanting your help in making a gift for her.”  
  
“The gift of music, hey?” Sylvain’s interest was piqued. He got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. Petra only just noticed it was very similar to Dorothea’s: a computer with speakers, a creation pad and a portable turntable. The only thing missing was a lava lamp.  
  
“Step into my office,” Sylvain sat in the swivel chair and fired up his computer.

“You want my help to make a song for Dorothea?”  
  
“That is correct, but I am not knowing how to make the music,” Petra nodded sheepishly. She had always envied how Dorothea and Sylvain could produce such incredible tunes, and the process behind it. Petra would come back to the dorm she shared with Dorothea to see the girl singing into her mic and pressing buttons on her own creation pad: the process of ‘sampling’ was ever so intriguing.  
  
“Well you’re in luck, because I just happen to be Fódlan’s premiere maestro,” Sylvain winked as he opened up some programs on his computer.  
  
“So, what’s the vibe we’re going for with the song?”  
  
“The...vibe?” Petra cocked her head to the side, unable to comprehend the vernacular.  
  
“The vibe, y’know! Like, do you want to profess your undying love? Do you want to propose to her? Do you want her pants to drop?”  
  
“O-Oh!” Petra’s eyes lit up with realisation as her face flushed red. Sylvain was not one to sugarcoat, and while Petra appreciated that, she couldn’t help but feel some things about Dorothea dropping her pants.  
  
“I...um...want to give Dorothea my gratitude. I am loving her very much because she doesn’t treat me any different to anyone else - perhaps better than others,” a grin curled onto Petra’s lips as she sat down on Sylvain’s bed.  
  
“In Brigid, we have a saying that if you love someone, you give them the moon.”  
  
“The moon?” Sylvain moved his creation pad onto his lap, curious to see where Petra was going with this.  
  
“Yes, the moon is very important to the people of Brigid,” Petra nodded, her eyes shining as she talked.  
  
“To be giving someone the moon is the same, if not more, significant than asking for someone to have marriage. There is a poem that is for the purpose of giving the moon to the one of love,” Petra looked at Sylvain with a fire in her eyes.  
  
“I am wanting to put that into the song.”  
  
Sylvain’s lip curled and he opened the side draw of his desk. Petra had a slight wave of worry crash through her body. What if Sylvain was pulling out a camera to prank her? What if he thought the idea was stupid and nationalistic? The negative thoughts clouded her mind as it seemed like ages until Sylvain spoke.  
  
“I know _ just _ what to do. I’m assuming you know the poem?”  
  
Petra was dragged out of her own mind by his words, “I am knowing, but I am not sure on how to be translating it -”  
  
“Oh no, don’t translate it,” Sylvain pulled out a microphone and a cable from the draw, plugging the USB side into his computer.  
  
“I think the song would sound better if it was in your native tongue. Don’t you?”  
  
Petra’s grin widened. She had been hoping that he would have said that.

* * *

**ThotSquad Group Chat**

**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: ** Yo D, what time r we bumping in to the club tomoz?  
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: ** 8pm Sylvain, I thought I told u?  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: ** thx bby. Ur creation pad or mine?  
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: ** urs is better. I’ll bring my turn table but im bouncing after my set, gonna hang with Petra for the night ;)c  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: ** rlly? U aint staying to celebrate ur bday?  
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: ** aint playing at our fave club enough for yall?  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: **:(

**100% THAT Bitch: ** D you better fuckin pack ur shit up i stg if u don’t u can say bye to your kneecaps  
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: ** wow Hilda omg i always pack my shit up  
  
**100% THAT Bitch: ** you BETTER because Marianne h8s doing it  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: **Hilda y the fuck is Marianne helping u pack up?

**100% THAT Bitch: ** Umm because u fuckers dont??  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: **We will pack the shit up because I don’t want Marianne to be exposed to your bullshit Hilda. The girl needs a medal

**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: **she also needs a medal for dating u

**100% THAT Bitch: **r u fucking kidding me ouch 

**Beyoncé Who?: ** Please be at the club by 8pm to bump in. Dorothea your set starts at 9 and finishes at 11. Sylvain your set is 11 to 1. Bump out by 3 please   
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: ** Thx Manuela xx  
  
**Cock FUCKING Destroyer: **thnx Manuela ur the best club manager ever xxxxxxx

**100% THAT Bitch: ** xx D pack ur shit up before you leave  
  
**Mariah Carey 2.0: **omg I WILL leave me alone

* * *

  
Petra saw Dorothea frown at her phone, her other hand had her venti white chocolate mocha frappuccino. Dorothea let out a scoff and pocketed her phone, looking back at Petra with a smile.

“Sorry about that, it must be ‘roast Dorothea day’ today or some shit.”  
  
“No need for apologies,” Petra took a sip of her hibiscus tea lemonade and cross her legs. The Starbucks was not too crowded, but the two could see their friends Ingrid and Leonie still working diligently behind the counter cleaning and refilling the beans. 

“Are you sure you want to come to the club tomorrow?” Dorothea asked Petra.  
  
“Of course, it is your day of birth! I am wanting to celebrate with you,” Petra nodded enthusiastically, trying to contain the excitement for her surprise.  
  
Petra had been shortening her afternoon gym routine for the past week to meet up with Sylvain to work on the song. She had been reciting the poem in Brigaeli every time for a new sample to use, and Sylvain had shown her how to create a beat with the creation pad. They had finished the song last night, and Sylvain was currently in the process of mixing and mastering.  
  
“We’ll need to be ready to leave around 7:30 so we can get to the club by 8,” Dorothea explained, her nails drumming against her reusable cup.  
  
“That is sounding good to me, will you be needing my assistance in carrying your gear?”  
  
“Only the controller. I’ll take my laptop, and Sylvain will bring his creation pad,” Dorothea grinned and reached out to take Petra’s hand in her own.  
  
“Although, I am looking forward to just leaving after I’m done with my set and spending the night with you.”  
  
Petra blushed and averted her eyes. Not only was the sentiment having an emotional effect on her, but it would mean that her plan would be ruined. If Dorothea were to leave right after she was done performing, she wouldn’t be able to receive the moon from Petra.  


* * *

With that thought in her head, Petra psyched herself up that Saturday to put her plan into motion.  
  
In the morning, Petra had given Dorothea a birthday card. It wasn’t anything special, but Dorothea took it with glee and gave Petra a rather passionate kiss. The rest of the day had consisted of lunch with the others in the Black Eagle dorms. Bernadetta and Edelgard would not be at the club that evening, and Ferdinand had to go back home to help his father. With a little bit of pressure, Ferdinand was forced into paying for everyone.  
  
That afternoon, Dorothea’s favourite lecturer, Professor Byleth, had taken her out for tea. It was a tradition the teacher did with all of her students. The DJ had returned just before 7pm, her face flushed from the conversations about fashion and music.  
  
Now, at 7:56pm, Petra stood at the door to the club, holding the turntable controller under her arm and shifting her weight awkwardly from one heeled foot to another.  
  
Dorothea was next to her, wearing a little black dress and her usual leather jacket. She was texting Manuela and had a cigarette sticking out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
“C’mon Manuela,” Dorothea whined, breathing out the smoke.  
  
Sylvain and Felix were waiting nearby, with the former leaning against a wall with his hi tops shining white underneath a street lamp.  
  
“Maybe she’s still opening up the place?” Sylvain theorised.  
  
“She’s certainly taking her sweet time,” Hilda mumbled, leaning against Marianne.  
  
“I’m sooo cold.”  
  
“You’re always cold,” Felix shot back at the pink haired girl.  
  
“So are you,” Hilda responded sarcastically.  
  
“In Brigid, we have a saying that if the night is cold, it will bring good luck,” Petra chimed in.  
  
“The water would be warm for swimming so fisherman can hunt better.”  
  
“Is that so?” Dorothea looked at her girlfriend with genuine interest.  
  
“Also Petra, when are you taking me to Brigid?”  
  
The foreigner gulped and adjusted her black blouse awkwardly.  
  
“I was hoping to be introducing you to my grandfather during the end of year holidays…”  
  
“Wonderful! I shall clear my schedule,” Dorothea grinned and started typing away on her phone just as the side door to the club opened.  
  
There stood Manuela, the club manager and medicine lecturer of Garreg Mach University.  
  
“Come on in kids,” she stood to the side, allowing them access to the empty and quiet club.  


* * *

  
Setup never took longer than half an hour, it was more of the soundcheck that needed to be meticulous. Fortunately for Dorothea and Sylvain, they had partners who were not musical in the slightest to place around the club to be their ears. Even the simple ‘it’s too bass-y’ from Petra or ‘this really hurts my ears, what the fuck are you doing’ from Felix was enough for the two DJs to EQ their mixes to the club’s setting.  
  
“Acoustics, why can’t they just stay the same?” Sylvain sighed as he jumped down from the DJ booth.  
  
“If you want to pay for an engineer to come in and treat my club, then be my guest,” Manuela smirked at the boy from behind the bar with a glass of the house wine in her hand.  
  
“Um, excuse you, where’s _ my _ wine?” Dorothea called out to Manuela from the DJ booth. She would EQ last as she was playing first.  
  
In the corner, Felix was already drinking a bottle of beer, scowling at his boyfriend doing some stupid dance moves in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
“No liquids in the booth! You can get a drink when you’re done, birthday girl,” Manuela placed a hand on her hip as she scolded the young DJ.  
  
“No fair!” Dorothea pouted with her arms crossed. Petra, from her corner of the room, couldn’t help but grin at how cute she looked.  
  
“House is live in twenty minutes so get ready!” Manuela told the group.  


* * *

To Petra, there was nothing more attractive than seeing Dorothea DJ. [ Her opening number was perfect. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eaATMbvxP8) She had a command over the dance floor with her beats and energy. Petra found herself dancing with Annette and Hilda close to the booth - it was an acquired taste to be so close to the speakers but at this point, Petra was desensitised to the thumping.

Dorothea’s[ next song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAYr-v0TrZA) was much more mellow, yet still had a beat to bop to. Petra could appreciate how diverse Dorothea’s music was.  
  
Petra was too engrossed in the synth to notice Sylvain had danced his way over to her.  
  
“I’m going to make the third song in my set your one, if that’s cool,” he called out to Petra, making the girl whip around. Upon closer inspection, she noticed Sylvain was wearing a thin layer of eyeliner.  
  
“I would be liking that greatly,” Petra gave him a thumbs up with her shout. Lucky for the both of them, Dorothea was too focused on her music to notice the two talking so close.  
  
“Keep D around for me, okay?” Sylvain grinned.  
  
“I’ll make it super special for you.”  
  
“That is giving me great joy!” Petra smiled and gave a quick bow.  
  
“You have my gratitude, Sylvain. This is not being possible without you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, always happy to help,” Sylvain winked, then looked up at Dorothea.  
  
It was bad timing, as Dorothea had locked eyes with her fellow DJ and raised a sharp eyebrow at him. Sylvain raised his hands and took three steps back.  
  
“I better skedaddle before she kills me,” Sylvain chuckled to Petra before disappearing into the crowd, just as Dorothea’s [ next song started to play.  
  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT4Zxl1FOHY) Dorothea finished her set with a [ banger of a tune ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtLtL4XRoTM) that had the whole club singing along (Annette was very distinguished as she screamed the lyrics at the top of her lungs, a far cry from her normally sweet voice.) Dorothea had explained to Petra earlier that this particular song was actually very popular a few decades ago, and she wanted to put a modern spin on the beat.  
  
Petra waited by the stairs leading to the DJ booth once Dorothea had finished her set. She noticed how quickly the brunette was packing up her computer, and a pang of worry thumped in her stomach.  
  
“You’ll be fine, just take her to the bar or something,” Sylvain had slinked behind Petra again, his own laptop under his arm, ready to tag team with Dorothea.  
  
“I’ll be as fast as I can to set up and get to the song, I promise,” he reassured Petra, sensing her worry.  
  
Dorothea quickly descended the stairs, practically glowing from adrenaline with a large smile. She entered Petra’s loving embrace and blushed when the younger woman placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Your music never fails to fill my heart with joy,” Petra’s smile was ear to ear.  
  
“I’m so glad you liked it, I was worried about a few of the new tunes,” Dorothea admitted, curling a finger around one of Petra’s stray braids from her ponytail.  
  
“Killer set, D! But watch a _ real _ artist at work,” Sylvain teased with another wink, then quickly ascended to the booth two stairs at a time.  
  
“Real artist my_ ass_,” Dorothea rolled her eyes and scoffed, leaning into Petra more.  
  
“Well, she shall we bounce? I’d love to just spend the rest of the night with you.”  
  
The alarm bells sounded in Petra’s head, “A-actually, I am of the belief that Manuela still owes you that birthday drink. Shall we redeem it now?”  
  
“Oh you’re right! I totally forgot!” Dorothea took Petra’s hand and pointed upwards.  
  
“To the bar!”

* * *

  
Sylvain had already set up in the minute it took Petra and Dorothea to get to the bar, and he started to play his [ first song of the set ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcCTR6o0NRY) . It was a drastic change from Dorothea’s more melodic house music, it still got the crowd screaming and bouncing to the beat.  
  
“Manuela!” Dorothea slapped a hand down on the bar to get the manager’s attention.  
  
“A glass of your finest for my birthday please!”  
  
“Ah of course, pet,” Manuela turned to open the fridge behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of white wine.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this,” Dorothea grinned eagerly as Manuela unscrewed the lid and poured the wine into three glasses.  
  
“Petra I’m going to assume you’ll have one?” Manuela looked at the foreign girl.  
  
Normally, Petra would say no. Alcohol was not something she enjoyed, but she needed to shave away at the time for Sylvain.  
  
“I will be having one, yes,” Petra nodded.  
  
“My, are you sure? Don’t just have a glass for my sake,” Dorothea touched Petra’s arm, knowing it was certainly unusual.  
  
“It is your birthday, I would like to be celebrating,” Petra threw on a grin, cautiously looking at how full that glass of wine was becoming as Manuela poured.  
  
Sylvain’s [ second song blasted ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHgaiJdq3hM) over the club’s speakers, and Petra felt a quick wave of relief.  
  
Manuela handed the two girls their glasses and raised her own.  
  
“Happy birthday Dorothea, heres to many more.”  
  
“Indeed, I am hoping the day has been enjoyable,” Petra added on to the toast and clinked her glass with Dorothea’s and Manuela’s.  
  
“Aw, you guys!” Dorothea blushed, then started to down her glass at an alarming rate.  
  
“I-Is the wine to your taste?” Petra asked as an excuse to get Dorothea to stop while she listened furiously for Sylvain’s song to stop.  
  
“It’s my best house wine, it better be good enough for you,” Manuela smirked, already pouring herself another glass.  
  
“It is delicious,” Dorothea finally spoke, half her wine gone already. The DJ then turned to give Petra a lilting smirk with half-lidded eyes.  
  
“But not as delicious as _ you _ look, dear.”  
  
Petra couldn’t help but blush at the remark. There was no denying Dorothea looked equally as ‘delicious.' Her rose gold headphones hung around her neck, adding even more volume to her brown hair as usual.  
  
Before Petra could comprehend anything else, Dorothea took Petra’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
“How about we get out of here and have some fun?” the DJ gave a sly wink and had a lilt in her voice that made Petra’s brain malfunction.  
  
The primal instinct was telling her to say yes, to let Dorothea have her way and take her home for consensual love making, but Petra had just spent the week with Sylvain to make something with a lot of meaning, and she would be _ damned _ if Dorothea did not hear the world premiere.  
  
Thinking on the fly, Petra placed her arms around the taller woman’s neck, shut her eyes and brought her in to lock lips. Dorothea let out a squeak of a surprise, but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Petra’s waist, closing her eyes in bliss in the process.  
  
Petra quickly opened one eye and scanned the club as quickly as her eyes could. She caught a glimpse of Sylvain pounding his fist to urge the ground on to the beat, but he did not seem to see Petra.  
  
_ ‘Please Sylvain, be making haste!’ _ Petra thought as Dorothea’s tongue slipped into her mouth, initiating a yearning to go deeper. Petra allowed Dorothea to lead, pressing her body up against her own. For what seemed like an eternity, the two continued to kiss, until finally the tune faded out into nothingness.  


“Alrighty everyone, how are you doing tonight?!”  
  
Sylvain’s voice boomed through the club as he held a microphone to his lips. Dorothea and Petra broke apart from the shock, panting for breath as they did so.  
  
The response to Sylvain’s question was a wave of screams, mainly consisting of female voices.  
  
“That’s good, I like to hear it and I like how this feels!”  
  
“Oh my god, he’s such a twat sometimes,” Dorothea sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s been said yet, but tonight is a very special night for someone,” Sylvain’s grin could be heard in his voice.  
  
“So tonight is our very own Dorothea’s birthday, let’s make some noise for that!”  
  
The club erupted again, and Dorothea’s face burned red.  
  
“What a little sh-”  
  
“So I have a very special number for the birthday girl, but can I please have Dorothea and my fellow composer Petra to the dance floor so we can world premiere this bitch?”  
  
Dorothea glanced at Petra, staring daggers at her girlfriend.  
  
“Composer?!” she squeaked out as Petra took her hand with a smile. Dorothea was in too much shock to resist.  
  
“Dorothea, please be accepting my gift for your birthday” Petra told her, unable to contain her excitement as a circle formed around them.  
  
“Let’s roll this baby!” Sylvain announced over the microphone and hit the spacebar of his computer.  
  
[ The tune began to play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcV62Y-NRPQ) . It was not Sylvain’s usual style of thumping EDM, seeing as he had taken the beat Petra had played out on the creation pad and tailored it to a lo-fi EQ. The song began to build, and Petra’s voice filled the club over the speakers.  
  
_ ‘In Brigid, we have a legend of giving the one we love the moon. The moon is the pinnacle of our world, watching over us during the nighttime and protecting us from eternal darkness.’  
_ _  
_ Petra blushed, embarrassed at the sound of her own voice. She glanced over at Dorothea, still in shock with her eyes glazed over as she listened to the song progress into a more ethereal tone.  
  
The crowd was letting out whoops and cheers, bobbing up and down to the steady beat.  
  
_ ‘There is a poem we recite to the one we love, in order to give them the moon,’ _Petra’s voice continued to sound through the club. Dorothea brought her hands to her chest, her mouth open in shock and a blush tinting her cheeks.

Sylvain had his arms folded, looking at the pair with a huge smile on his face and foot tapping to the beat.  
  
“This is beautiful…” Dorothea breathed, unable to move from her spot.  
  
Petra gulped, knowing what was coming. The beat stopped, allowing the harmony to swirl around and entrance those who listened.  
  
Then, the beat dropped. Petra’s recording of her saying the poem in her native language made a couple of people let out noises of awe. For the majority of people, this would have been the first time hearing the native language of Brigid.  
  
Glancing over at her lover, Petra could see Dorothea’s eyes were glistening with tears.  
  
“P-Petra,” Dorothea stammered out, and Petra took the initiative to embrace the older woman close, her arms wrapping around her neck.  
  
“The happiest of birthdays to you, my love,” Petra softly told Dorothea, bringing their foreheads together and starting to move to the beat on the spot.  
  
“Petra this...is going to sound so cheesy but,” Dorothea sniffled, cupping the younger woman’s face in her hands.  
  
“This is the sweetest birthday present anyone has ever given me.”  
  
“Hearing that is filling my heart with joy,” Petra smiled softly, listening as the song started to swell again.  
  
Dorothea closed her eyes and shook her head to the beat, her mouth curling into a wonderful smile.  
  
“Did you make the beat?”  
  
“With Sylvain helping me, yes,” Petra said proudly, and giggled when Dorothea pressed a kiss to her nose.  
  
“This is very on brand for you, Petra.”  
  
“On...brand?” Petra cocked her head to the side, not understanding what her girlfriend meant.  
  
“It’s raw, open and overflowing with pride. Just like you,” Dorothea smiled as her eyes welled with tears again.  
  
“Sure Sylvain might have done the work, but this is absolutely _ you. _ So thank you, Petra. Thank you for being you.”  
  
Petra’s heart swelled as Dorothea took her turn to passionately kiss the shorter woman. The rest of the world and even the song drowned out, leaving only the two of them in their own space.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on discord #stonozomi9121 to talk gay shit or on twitter @DValkyrieMusic


End file.
